


Minecraft oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, family dynamic sbi mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, im oliverthis is just a series of one shots for the mcyt fandom. I'll do requests if you want as long as theres no smut or anything suggestive. im also not amazing at writing overly fluffy stories but i'll do them :) ill try to upload once a week if i canIm also new to writing so please be nice to me
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, Platonic Everything
Kudos: 2





	Minecraft oneshots

“You need to loosen up your stance, wilbur. If you’re too stiff it’ll be harder to dodge” Techno said, readjusting his own position. Wilbur sighed, fixing his hold on his wooden sword. The brother have been sparring for almost an hour now and the sun was beginning to set, which caused a slight chill to hang in the air. Phil should be on his way to grab them soon. 

Techno’s eyes locked onto his brothers.

“Just once more and we can be done, will.” he said, noticing the look of frustration on willbur’s face. Will rolled his eyes and readjusted his position, his eyes filled with concentration. Techno almost had to stifle a laugh

Almost

He waited till wilbur made the first move, a simple swing, which techno easily blocked. Techno stepped back and took that opportunity to take a swing at him while he was turning round to face him. Wilburs block cme in a little late, allowing techno to win. Wilbur simply groan

“You’re too quick. I cant even lay one good hit on you.” he complained, sheathing his sword. Techno chuckled.

“Im telling you wilbur, it’s your stance. Your knees are all locked up.” he said, also sheathing his sword and taking out his iron one. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, old man.” He said, messing up technos hair, which was up until now in a neat bun. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, giving will a playful shove. Wilbur chuckled and shook his head. And for that moment, everything was peaceful.

Right when techno was about to pack the rest of this things away, he heard something. A tiny voice in the back of his head. He went still and his blood froze. He listened for a moment, hoping that the voice was just a part of his imagination.

But then came another voice.

Then another.

“Shouldn’t phil be here by now? Maybe he got attacked by another baby zombie or something.” Wilbur said, half jokingly. Techno didn’t respond. He remained perfectly still, eyes wide and glassed over. Wilbur raised a brow.

“Tech?” 

Techno’s mind was flooded with voices, all of them talking over each other. It was too loud, completely overstimulating him. Techno prayed, prayed that the voices would stop. He didn’t want it to happen again. Not with wilbur here. 

Speaking of wilbur, he didn’t even notice him standing right infront of him, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Techno, you okay?” he said with a chuckle, but there was still a look of worry in his eyes. 

Techno just stared, trying to process what wilbur was saying, to give him a response.

“I-” he was again cut off by the sound of screaming, loud voices. A sharp pain shot through his head as he clutched his ears and sank to the ground, sliding against the tree. 

“Techno?” wilbur said, shaking his shoulder slightly. But techno couldn’t hear him over the indecipherable chatter in his head. Hell he could hardly fell anything either. 

However, after a few moments, the chants of the voices became slightly more coherent. And techno did not like what he heard.

Kill, blood, stab, kill him, pathetic, blood for the blood god, death, do it, don’t do it, end it

The chants became louder and more painful with each passing moment. He couldn’t even see or hear wilbur anymore. He had his head buried in his knees and his hands pressed hard onto the sides of his head. The pain was almost unbearable. He tried to open his eyes, to ground himself somehow, like phil had taught him. But that felt far from possible now. For all he knew, wilbur could have left. 

He hadn’t. Wilbur was kneeling infront of him, shaking his shoulder, trying to rack his mind for anything that philza told him before. This felt different from most panic attacks, however. Wilbur didn’t want to admit it, but this was much different than what he was used to handling. Usually it’s hyperventilating, or crying, or something.

This was just too quiet

Wilbur shook his head and looked around, hoping the solution would be so kind as to fall out of the sky, He had no idea what he was oing to do.

He did however, know someone who might.

He turned to techno. He was still shaking but not as much now. 

“I-I’m going to find phil, you stay here, okay?” wilbur told him. Techno gave no sign that he heard.

Wilbur stood up and began to rush away, lingering for a moment.

That was until, he felt something grab his ankle.

The next few moments were a blur. Well to techno at least. Wilbur however remembers them very vividly. 

He remembers techno suddenly stopped shaking and looked up at his brother. The look on his face was completely devoid of any emotion

“T-techno?” Wilbur asked, a slight crack in his voice. 

Then, before he could even blink, wilbur was slammed against the ground with techno standing over him, the look of complete bloodlust in his eyes.

He had never seen his brother be so complete and utterly terrifying before. 

“Techno what the bloody hell are you doing?” Wilbur said, panic seizing him. He tried with all his might to get out from under his boot, but to no avail. 

Techno looked down at him, his expression completely blank except for a few tears in his red eyes.

Wilbur blinked. Red? His eyes weren’t red. They were brown, the same color as wilbur’s. 

“W-” he was cut off by techno shoving his boot harder into wilbur’s chest. It got to the point where it began to get hard to breathe-

Slowley, techno summoned his weapon, a fully enchanted golden sword. That thing could kill him in one hit if techno hit him in the right spot. And techno could.

Techno slowly lifted his sword, the glare of it hurting wilbur’s eyes. Wilbur let out a small gasp, doing everything in his power to try to get away. He clawed at the ground around him and the leg keeping him pinned down, hoping to get him to lift it. Techno wasn’t phased in the slightest.

Suddenly, a small smile graced technos face. Wilbur didn’t really hear what he said but it didn’t matter, as the very next moment, the sword was brought down towards him

Wilbur curled in on himself and shielded his face with his arms, bracing himself

Right when wilbur accepted the fact that he was as good as dead, he heard a voice from the woods and running.

Slowly, wilbur opened his eyes and unshielded his face, looking up.

Standing over him was a disheveled looking phil standing in front of techno, hand gripping the blade of the sword, his blood running down the sides which stained the golden sword a deep red.

Techno on the other hand was staring at phil, an odd expression showing an emotion of which wilbur could not place his finger on. He blinked a few times, his eyes unfogging and the tears that have been in his eyes finally sliding down his face. He looked around, at the sword, the blood, at wilbur. His eyes filled with tears again.

“Not again-” he said weakly before his knees buckled. Phil caught him luckily, despite his hand being fucked. Phil gently laid him under the tree from before and immediatly rushed over to wilbur, taking his chin in one hand, tilting his head to check for injures.

“You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?” Phil said, tilting wilburs head to either side to check for injuries. 

“M’fine, im fine.” Wilbur said, mumbling from being dazed. He couldn’t process the situation at all. Phil removed his hand from wilbur’s face, letting out a sigh of relief.

Wilbur shook his head, dumbfounded. 

“P-phil, what the hell was that. Why did he-” wilbur was cut off by phil holding his hand up.

“I know you’re confused but it’s really not my place to say, mate.” Phil explained. “Go get spectrir, hes in the woods right there.” Phil said, muttering slightly and vaguely gesturing to his right. 

Wilbur offered a shaky nod, too tired to argue, and stood up, staggering into the woods.

Phil watched him go before he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked over at techno and sighed.

“What the hell am i gonna do with you lot.”

Meanwhile, wilbur approached Spectrier, the family horse. The mare was quite intimidating in terms of size, being at least 6 feet tall. She looked down at wilbur and giving him a small nod. Wilbur smiled weakly and took off his back pack,fishing around for one of those golden carrots.

The carrot was hardly out of the bag before Spectrier stole it out of Wilbur’s hands.

He chuckled slightly, pulling her to a nearby stump and hopping up on her back, guiding her into the clearing. 

Phil had scooped techno up bridal-style and phil had wrapped up his hand hastily. He set techno down onto Spectrier’s back behind wilbur so there backs were leaning against each other. Wilbur visibly tensed at this before phil gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

“He’s not gonna hurt you, will.” He said, taking the reigns from wilburs hands gently. Wilbur sighed and shrugged, rummaging around in his bag once more, taking out his glasses and placing them back on his face, the world around him becoming slightly crisper as they began to make their way back home

~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of walking (and a harmless encounter with some mobs) they got back to their house. It was small, almost hobbit hole-esque,carved into the side of a hill. The lanterns in front of the house made the pitch black night a little brighter and brought a small bit of relief to the two family members that were awake to see it. Phil let wilbur hop off of the horses’s back and picked techno back up, bringing him inside while wilbur brought the horse to her little pen.

He layed techno down on the living room couch, setting techno’s bag down next to the couch. Phil took off his hat, revealing two small deer like antler booking out beneath, settling down in the nearby armchair himself. He figured he’d wait for techno to wake up before actually heading to bed himself. 

Wilbur came back into the house, taking off his trench coat and hanging it near the door. The house was dead quiet, and uncomfortably so. 

“Shouldn’t you treat your hand?” Wilbur asked, breaking the silence. Phil looked up from the floor then looked back at his hand. The blood had now soaked through the bandage and began to sting a bit more. Phil let out a small chuckle.

“I suppose i do.” He replied, beginning to stand up before wilbur shook his head.

“I’ll get it.” He said, swiftley making his way to the bathroom and rummaging around the bathroom for a bit before coming back with bandages and some hydrogen peroxide. Phil gave him a small nod as a thank you before he unwrapped the bandages and began to treat his wound.

It was quiet again, but only for a moment.

“Thank’s for saving me, phil.” Wilbur said, trying not to sound as sheepish as he felt. Phil shook his head.

“It’s alright, will. It’s practically my job.” Will shrugged in response, fidgeting slightly. Phil glanced at him and let out a small breath. “I’m so sorry i didn’t get there sooner. I should’ve known this would happen eventually. I just-” Phil bit his lip, cutting himself off. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him.

“You mean this has happened before? Why hasn’t anyone told me?” Wilbur asked, sounding slightly hurt. If there was one thing wilbur hated most, it was people hiding things from him. Phil ran his non-injured hand through his hair. 

“Techno didn’t want me to. He didn’t want you to be scared of him.” He explained. Wilbur shook his head slightly, looking over to his brother.

“What even was that? He just- he just became an entirely different person. I don’t-”

“Will.” Phil said, cutting him off yet again. “I can say with full certainty that techno would much rather explain himself. He could do it better than i could anyways.” Wilbur deflated slightly, but nodded. 

“I think im gonna go to bed. I- i’ll see you in the morning.” said wilbur. Phil nodded. 

“Good idea.” 

Wilbur nodded, giving one last glance at his brother.

“Hey phil?” He asked.

“Yea?” 

“Will he be okay, do you reckon?” Wilbur asked. He tried to phrase it in a way that made him sound as concerned. Phil gave wilbur a small smile.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Go get some sleep.” Phil said, taking a book off the side table near the redstone lamp that casted a dim light over the entire room. Wilbur nodded and with that, durned on his heel and headed to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Extra:

It was a little while after wilbur headed to his room that techno began to stir. He sat up, holding his head in one hand. He gave a small grunt as the pain in his head began to set in and trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Techno knew he was back home, in the living room. He racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened before he got here. He sort of remembered sparring with will in the woods, but it started to get blurry once they finished training.

“Techno?” Said a quiet voice. Techno’s head shot up and he snapped his head towards the noise. 

Phil held his hand up in defense. 

“Just me, mate, relax.” He said, lowering his voice even further. Techno nodded vaguely, wincing as a sharp wave of pain shot trough his skull, sucking air between his teeth. He buried his head in his knees, not noticing phil leaving the room for a moment until he tapped techno’s shoulder. Tehno glanced up at phil, seeing him holding a small bottle of painkillers. He mouthed a small “thank you” before swallowing two of the pills. The two sat in silence for a few slightly awkward moment before techno spoke up.

“What happened?” Techno asked. Phil let out a small chuckle.

“Getting straight to the point, eh?” 

“Phil.” Phil looked back at techno. The boys eyes were wide and his hand were wobbling. “Please tell me what happened.” 

Phil took a deep breath, steeling himself. 

“You lost control again.” He said bluntly. Techno shook his head slightly. “No one got hurt though, if that makes you feel better.” Phil sad, patting techno’s shoulder. Techno glanced at phil’s hand, then back up at phil.

“What about you’re hand then?” Techno asked. Phil glanced away. He didn’t have much of an answer for him besides what was obvious. Techno gave a pained sigh, resting his head back on his knees. 

“It’s not you’re fault, tech.”

“Yes it is.” 

“No it’s not. You didn’t have any control over it. Besides, wilbur’s not even hurt.” phil reassured, placing a hand on techno’s shoulder. Techno lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean wilbur’s not hurt?” He asked. Phil glanced down at the floor for a moment.

“You attacked wilbur, techno.” he said. Techno shook his head again.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Afraid not.” 

Techno glanced down at his hands. He almost killed his brother and hurt his father in the process. He knew wilbur would be scared of him. How could wilbur forgive him for what he did? He could almost see the blood on his own hands, the sword, wilbur on the ground below hm-

“-echno? Techno?” phil said, waving a hand in front of his face. Techno blinked a few times before coming to.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said. “I-i’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be, techno. No one’s gonna hold it against you.”

“Wilbur might.”

“I’m sure if you explain what happened he’ll understand. I promise you, he’s not gonna hat you.” Phil said, squeezing techno’s shoulder. Techno wasn’t one for physical affection (he actively avoids it actually) but he didn’t mind it, just this once. 

Phil let out a fond sigh before standing up.

“I’m going to go to bed. Let me know f you need anything, okay?” 

“M’kay.”

“Goodnight techno, i love you.”

Techno took a deep breathe.

“Love you too, philza.”

(hoo boy this took so long to write. How do you guys write these in a day?

Anyways it's midnight so imma head out. f you'd like to leave a suggestion please leave it in the comments :) )


End file.
